<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mario Cart: Round One ft. Kuroo by NekoNekoNekoma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309874">Mario Cart: Round One ft. Kuroo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNekoNekoma/pseuds/NekoNekoNekoma'>NekoNekoNekoma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hit Me with Your Best Shot- One Shots ft HQ Babes [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, flirty tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNekoNekoma/pseuds/NekoNekoNekoma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Kenma’s sister has a crush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hit Me with Your Best Shot- One Shots ft HQ Babes [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mario Cart: Round One ft. Kuroo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m ready to beat your ass Kuroo!!”</p><p>“I’d like to see you ATTEMPT IT!”</p><p>“Listen, we’ve been playing for YEARS and you have YET to beat me!” </p><p>“You’re a girl! I always take it easy on you!”</p><p>“Yeah right! Kenma has NO problem beating me. Come on pretty boy!”</p><p>“DID YOU JUST CALL ME PRETTY BOY?!”</p><p>“Kenma! Hurry UP. I’m ready for S N A C K S!”</p><p>“He’s not your slave you know?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought that was the purpose of little brothers?”</p><p>“Well it’s not!”</p><p>“Awe, so you like my brother? Does he distract you during practice? Is that why you SUCKKK?!”</p><p>“OI! That was hurtful.”</p><p>“Oh Kuroo!” I said with a giggle before looking over to see tears in his eyes. “I’m just joking- don’t cry!”</p><p>“I am NOT CRYING!” He argued, crossing his arms. </p><p>“Awe, come here you little baby. I’ll wipe your tears away!” I said with a grin, getting closer and using my thumb to wipe away a lone tear. </p><p>I didn’t realized we’d become so close until he broke the spell. </p><p>“Hey- you’ve actually got pretty eyes Mimiko.” </p><p>My face turned the color of a tomato as I turned away from him, flustered I grabbed the control. </p><p>“Stop! You’re being WEIRD. Let’s just play the game! I call YOSHI!” </p><p>“Why do you always get yoshi?” </p><p>“Because I’m the G I R L. Ladies first.”</p><p>“You’re not a lady Mimi.” Came Kenna’s voice and I shot him a smile as he handed me the bowl of popcorn. </p><p>“Oh thanks for joining us little brother! Yum! Popcorn!” </p><p>“I think I’ll be yoshi this round.” He said as he sat down on the other side of me. </p><p>“WHAT? Kenma. You’re ALWAYS Luigi!” I whined. Kuroo chuckled as he settled on the couch. </p><p>“I wanna do something different.” Was his reply. </p><p>“You’re impossible!” </p><p>“Awe, come on Mimi- let Kenma choose this time” Kuroo commented as he grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl. </p><p>Turning my glare to him I asked. “What are you his boyfriend?” </p><p>“No.” Was his single reply. </p><p>I shot a look between Kuroo and Kenma before admitting defeat. “Tsk. FINE Kenma. You can be yoshi!” </p><p>•••</p><p>“I think I’m going to go to bed.” Kenma remarked as Kuroo and I bickered back and forth. Kuroo stuck his tongue out at me and picked up the bowls and cups to take to the kitchen. I made a face at his back. </p><p>My jaw dropped as I turned to him, Kenma usually was a night owl. So this was out of character. “This EARLY?” I asked, scrunching up my nose. “Or .... is this an excuse to abandon me in my time of need?! You know how insufferable Kuroo is!” I whined, laying down on the couch, covering my eyes </p><p>A low chuckle came from his direction. “Hm. I think you like him.” </p><p>My eyes widened and then I narrowed them, bringing my hand to my chest as I sat up on the couch. “Kozume, i am hurt. ME? Like that ... that SAVAGE?” </p><p>Kenma smiled at his sister as he picked up his control and put it away. “You joke with him Mimi. You don’t smile like that at anyone else. Nor do you tolerate anyone else. You could do a lot worse you know?” </p><p>A hot flush flashed across my face as I thought about his words. Glancing down at my hands I sighed. “I suppose he’s kind of cute. He’s funny. But he’s also a good frie- KUROO!” I said jumping up as Kenma chuckled. </p><p>Shooting me a grin, Kuroo walked into the living room, an unexplained look on his face as be shot a look between Kenma and I. I felt awkward and tense so I started just talking, as I picked up mine and Kuroo’s controllers. “Kenma is going to bed, I can walk you home or you could stay and we can watch Horror Show 3! I just got it!” Part of me hoped he’d refuse and go home. The other part, the part that had JUST appeared five minutes ago, was begging for him to say yes and stay. </p><p>Kuroo shot a surprise look at his friend and rolled his eyes. “Kenma. You’re lame, but you’ve also kicked our asses about ten times in Mario Kart.” He remarked, before turning his gaze on me. “And YOU-“ he said pointing “—think I’d miss Horror Show 3?! NO. COUNT ME IN!” </p><p>I put the controllers in their box and grabbed the DVD, still not meeting his eyes. “Great! Good night Kenma.” I did send him a flare and he shrugged in response. </p><p>Turning around he waved a goodnight before heading to his room. “Night Mimi, Night Kuroo.” </p><p>“Night.” Kuroo called settling back in on the couch. </p><p>Handing him the DVD, I smiled. “Can you set this thing up? I’m going to grab some more snacks, need anything?” </p><p>Taking the DVD from me, he stood up. He was taller than I remembered. And part of me shuddered. “Naw. Thanks though!” He replied, s sweet smile on his face.</p><p>For the 50th time tonight, I was flustered. “Course, anytime.” I replied quickly before darting out of the living room. </p><p>I grabbed a bag of popcorn and stuck it in the microwave and walked over to grab two cups, even though he had SAID he didn’t want anything. I knew him better than that. He 100% wanted something and would wait till I sat down to ask; which was a typical move of the jerk. While I waited for the popcorn to finish popping, I sighed as my mind wondered back to what my brother had said. </p><p>His smile WAS cute, wait. Stop it Mimi. I thought with a frown, biting my lower lip in annoyance and scolding myself. He’s been your best friend since literal diapers. He’s just Kuroo. Sweet, smart, hand- STOP. </p><p>I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to drown out Kenma’s words. “You like him.” I tried to force another sigh down my throat as I turned around to walk into a brick wall. </p><p>Or rather a tall middle blocker. </p><p>Touching my forehead, I glared up at him. “Uh. Ouch!” I exclaimed. “Are those abs made of bricks or something?!”</p><p>“Or something.” He replied with a shrug, staring at down at me. </p><p>Placing my hands on my hips, I rolled my eyes. “What are you doing in here? I told you I’d be right back.” </p><p>A slow smile made its way on his face, and I tried REALLY hard to stop the blush spreading across my face as he replied. “You were taking too long. I came to see if you needed help.”</p><p>Scoffing I raised an eyebrow, believing withing all my being that he had an ulterior motive. “So you mean that you came all the way in here— to help with snacks?” </p><p>He chuckled as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. “I came to see if you needed help with anything.” </p><p>I’m sure my face was cherry engine red as his hand lingered on my face for a second before he moved his hand away. </p><p>“Why are you being weird tonight?” I questioned, looking away, unable to meet his eyes. </p><p>“I’m not being weird- I’m being forward.” </p><p>My eyes whipped  back to his in confusion as he put his hands on either side of me on the counter, cornering me. </p><p>A rare but serious look crossed his face as he leaned his forehead on mine. “Listen—I like you. I don’t know when it happened but all I know is that when you smile, I never want it to stop. And I want to be the one to MAKE you smile.” </p><p>I bit my lip and didn’t miss the way his eyes noticed as his usual smile spread across his lips. </p><p>Furrowing my eyebrows, I tried to stop my breath from hitching. “But....” </p><p>He kissed me before I could even finish responding, I kissed into him as his hands moved from the counter to my hair, pulling slightly and invoking a moan from my lips. We were both breathless as I dragged my hand down his chest and to his hips. </p><p>BEEP BEEP </p><p>“Fuck.” He muttered, placing another short kiss on my lips. </p><p>I couldn’t think or move, and when I can’t compute. Stupid shit comes out of my mouth that I typically regret. “Saved by the bell.” I muttered. </p><p>He raised an eyebrow and I stuttered, holding up my hands. “No- not that I didn’t like that kiss. It was a very good kiss and you are a very handsome man. I didn’t mean that I didn’t want to do that AGAIN. I’d very much like to do that again actually. But—“ </p><p>Once again, he cut me off with another kiss. “Do I need to leave?” </p><p>I hit his shoulder and stepped away. “NO. But stop that!” </p><p>“Are you kidding me? I will kiss you every chance I get if it stops all the babbling you do when you’re nervous.” </p><p>“I’m not NERVOUS!” </p><p>“You seem nervous.” </p><p>I shook my head as I popped open the microwave and grabbed the popcorn and drinks. “Shut up! Come on, we’ll never get on that movie if we don’t go start it now!” I turned to him and nodded. “Come on you rooster head.” </p><p>He stuck his tongue out as I walked out of the kitchen ahead of him. </p><p>Unknown to me, Kuroo took out his phone and typed a quick text before turning and following me into the living room. </p><p>Upstairs, Kenma paused his game and checked his phone. Smirking he saw it was a text message from Kuroo. </p><p>Kuroo: unless you wanna see a Rated R movie,<br/>
I’d suggest you stay in your room— BROTHER IN LAW. </p><p>Kenma made a face and typed out a reply. </p><p>Kenma: if you’re boning my sister, we will have some issues. </p><p>As Kenma put his phone down, a loud shriek sounded form downstairs. </p><p>“WE ARE NOT BONING KENMA KOZUME!!! COME GET YOUR BOY!” I shouted, hitting Kuroo on the shoulder, who laughed loudly as I moved away. “You’re SUCH A PERV!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>